Flat panel display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices and organic light emitting diodes (OLED) are widely used as information processing devices.
Recently, a multi-resolution display device capable of implementing various resolutions for areas of a screen is required. In a conventional display device, a resolution of a display device was set by analyzing an image data or display control signals input from a host. Therefore, software setting in the host was needed in the conventional display device.
Therefore, the conventional display device may have a large chip size and much power consumption because complicated circuits were added to set the resolution of the display device.